The Proposal
by socks-lost
Summary: A very important question gets asked. Rizzles. And slightly AUish, I guess? Fluff. One-shot.


**A/N:** This is me trying my hand at something new, so we'll see. I'm in the middle of writing something really angsty and grr and it's not coming out like I want it to. So I wrote this instead. (I'm still working on the angsty one, I'm going to have it up tomorrow before the premiere even if I have to write all night because I really, really like the idea behind it.) Anyways. This is pretty much a lot of fluff. Established Rizzles so I guess Alternate Universe-y? Eh. Again no time frame!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters. Not making money. Etc.

* * *

It was a Friday night. Maura Isles had spent the majority of the evening in the kitchen making all of her girlfriend's favorite foods. She was counting on Jane staying over at work late and sure enough she had. They were in the middle of an investigation that was just starting to heat up with leads and answers. She had everything planned. It was going to be a perfect night, with hopefully, a perfect ending. Maura grinned as she stirred the pot. Her heart was racing at what she was about to do. She looked down at Bass. "Everything is going to change after today." She said excitedly to the creature. At her voice she heard Jo Friday scurry into the room. The little animal looked at her with her head cocked to the side before trotting over to her water bowl to drink. Maura grinned turning back to the food on the stove. She and Jane had been dating a little over three years. They lived together. It was a hard road in the beginning. They've been through a lot together as friends and later as girlfriends. But now they worked so well together at home. They fell into a system a long time ago. With a happy sigh Maura started putting the final touches on the meal. Just as she was placing the food on each of their plates she heard the door open.

"Hey, Maur I'm home." The detective said walking into the kitchen. Jane stopped dead in her tracks looking at the candle lit table. "Did I miss our anniversary or…" She trailed off.

Maura walked towards the taller woman. "No." She pecked Jane on the lips. "I just thought we could enjoy a night inside today. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Jane reluctantly pulled away. "I smell like sweat, so I'm going to go change." She laughed.

"You smell fine," Maura laughed. "But I'll be waiting." When Jane left Maura walked to her purse grabbing a small black velvet box from its contents. She opened it looking at the ring. It was simple. Jane would like it; at least, she hoped Jane would like it. Maura quickly shut the box when she heard Jane's footsteps coming down the stairs.

Jane sat down at the table. "Wow, Maura," She said looking at the array of all of her favorite foods. "This looks fantastic! What did I do to deserve this?" She asked half-jokingly.

Maura shrugged taking a sip of her wine. "I love you."

Jane smiled at her girlfriend. "And I love you."

Their dinner was filled with light conversation and covert smiles. It was like their version of foreplay. Even to the day, Jane was still shocked sometimes by how easy it was with Maura. It eased her nerves for the things she had planned for the following weekend. She let out a contented sigh pushing her empty plate away. "That was absolutely delicious." She looked at Maura lovingly before standing. She grabbed her plate. Maura stood immediately.

"I'll get it, Jane." Maura rushed grabbing her own plate moving towards her detective.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You know the rules, Maura. The one who didn't cook, cleans."

Maura took the plate from Jane's hand kissing her on the cheek. "Let me. You just got home from work. Relax." Jane raised her eyebrows but sat back down at the table. Something fishy was going on.

With the dishes in the dishwasher Maura grabbed the black velvet box from its hiding place. With a deep breath she turned towards Jane. The detective was swirling the remaining wine in her glass in circles lost in thought. Maura smiled. She was doing the right thing. "Jane," Her detective looked up at her with questioning eyes. Maura shakily got down on both knees in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

A multitude of emotions crossed Jane's face. "What? No." Jane swallowed.

It wasn't scientific at all but if it could plausibly happen, Maura would be positive her stomach dropped out of her body and that her jaw was on the floor. Her smile fell instantly. "What?" She could feel tears well in her eyes.

Jane realizing she screwed up somewhere backtracked. "Not _no_ no. Just no." She nodded her head as if that cleared everything up.

Maura stood from the ground going back to her seat. She placed the box she was holding on the table. "I don't – I don't understand." Tears were now falling down her face. "You don't want to marry me?" She asked in a quiet voice unable to look Jane in the eye.

"What? No!" Jane balked. How could Maura even think that? She could feel her own eyes burn at Maura's tears. She growled. Maura was ruining everything. "Just – Just wait here. Okay?"

Maura let out a strangled sob. It took all of Jane's will to walk out of the house to her car. When she came back Maura was nowhere to be found. The box was still on the table. Jane sighed. She opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous, yet simple silver diamond ring. It was something that she would actually wear. Only then did the gravity of the events from the last five minutes actually hit her. Maura asked her to marry her. And she said no. "Crap." Jane threw her head back with a huff. This was not how she had this planned. She put the ring from Maura's box in her left ring finger. She couldn't keep the smile from her face. This was real. With her own box in tow she walked up to the bedroom she shared with Maura. The door was locked. She knocked. "Maura?" She called. She heard a vague 'go away' and rolled her eyes. "You know I can kick this door down right?" There was no response. "Man, I'd really hate to destroy such a perfectly good door…" She threatened. Still no response. "Fine. Count of five I'm gonna knock it down. I'd stand back if I were you." She took a step back. If Maura didn't believe her that was her problem. "Five. Four. Three. Two." Finally Jane heard hurried footsteps.

Maura swung the door open. "I just want to be…" Her voice died in her throat at the sight before her. Jane Rizzoli was kneeling before her on one knee with watery eyes and a grin.

Jane swallowed hard. She hated the fact that Maura was bawling her eyes out alone in their bedroom because of her. She held the blue velvet box in front of her. "I had it all planned." She explained. "That French restaurant you like so much, and fine wine and hopefully champagne depending on what your answer was. I even had a dress and a hair appointment. I had it all planned. And you go and ruin it." She laughed slightly. Maura still looked confused. "Man, is this what you feel like having to look up to me all the time? This is intimidating." Another bout of nervous laughter. "My point is, this isn't how I was going to ask you. But you asked me in the kitchen and I said no and I feel like a jerk. But I said no because I wanted to ask you but you beat me to it and it caught me off guard." Jane swallowed.

"Jane Rizzoli are you asking me to marry you?" Maura asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm trying to." Jane replied with a short laugh. "You kind of threw me off my game."

Maura dropped down so they were both on their knees. Jane grinned as Maura took the box from her hand. "You're wearing my ring."

"Well, yeah." Jane said looking at the shiny new piece of jewelry that stood out strikingly against her olive skin. "I told you that my no wasn't a _no_ no."

Maura looked at her quizzically. "When you speak like that I find it difficult to understand you." Regardless, she opened the box. A soft gasp escaped her lips.

"It means I want to marry you. I did good, huh?" Jane laughed placing her right hand on Maura's hip.

Maura nodded her head. She took the simple silver and diamond band from the box with shaking hands. A new wave of tears started to fall down her face. She placed it on her left hand ring finger. "I accept."

"You accept? Well, I hope you accept because you just asked me and that would be kind of awkwar –" Jane's sarcastic sentence was cut off by Maura's lips. They both smiled into the kiss.

"Shut up." Maura pulled away just enough so say those words before attacking her fiance's lips with her own.


End file.
